Mobile applications are becoming increasingly popular for both individual use and within enterprises. Enterprise adoption of mobile applications may bring many new challenges not faced by those employing mobile applications for personal use. For example, enterprises may have policies that mandate specific settings or configurations for all applications used by company employees, and mobile applications may fall under these policies. Enterprise users may also require help configuring their mobile applications, increasing the burden on technical support staff. In addition, users who do not properly configure their mobile applications may risk violating company policy, exposing sensitive data, or a host of other problems.
Traditional systems for configuring applications may require users to individually configure each instance of an application. This may be impractical and inefficient if a large number of instances of a mobile application need to be configured similarly or identically by a large number of users, not all of whom may be technically savvy. Traditional systems may also fail to include remote configuration capabilities, requiring technical support personnel to either walk users through configuration or be physically present to configure the applications themselves. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for remotely configuring applications.